Greninja vs Naruto
What If DEATH BATTLE! Greninja vs Naruto By: A1M2O3U4R5 This What If DEATH BATTLE! features Ash's Greninja from the Pokemon XYZ Series and Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto Series. These two brave, powerful and prophesized ninja will fight every thing they got for their dimension. With Naruto's signature Rasen-Shuriken and Greninja's Water Shuriken, who will come out with victory? We'll find out with a DEATH BATTLE!!! Intro Chad: Another ninja story, another ninja battle! Ben: Two prophesized ninja will fight for their hometown, the world and even maybe... their own dimension! Chad: PKMN Trainer Ash Ketchum's Greninja, the tongue scarfed ninja! A.K.A the Ninja Village Hero! Ben: And Naruto Uzumaki one of the Hidden Leaf Village's great ninja shinobi! A.K.A the the 7th Hokage! Chad: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Ben: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!! Greninja vs Naruto (Pokemon XY/XYZ vs Naruto Shippuden) #TeamGreninja!! #TeamUzumaki!!! Ash and Greninja Wiz: Greninja is a Water and Dark type. It is owned by Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto Boomstick: But even with that goofy tongue-scarf, it has so many moves we couldn't even but all of them on here. Wiz: Greninja's Cut ability is able to block many moves like flamethrower, ice shard, bullet seed and even able to survive frenzy plant Boomstick: Water Shuriken, Greninja's signature move which is able to counter attack ranged attacks like aura sphere, shadow ball, energy ball etc. Wiz: Double Team which can duplicate Greninja into more Greninja but only one is real Boomstick: And Aerial Ace a move powerful enough to counter poison jab, leaf blade, dragon claw, etc. Wiz: If Ash and Greninja wish to do so, they will start Synchro Evolution that transforms Greninja into Ash Greninja (Satoshi-Gekkoguga) Boomstick: Ash Greninja has a mid transformation and a full transformation. The mid one looks like Ash Greninja inside a Water Cloak and the full one looks like Ash Greninja with a Giant Water Shuriken on its back. Wiz: And with that Giant Water Shuriken on its back Ash Greninja can use that Water Shuriken as both a Ranged Attack and a Counter Attack. And during battle Ash and Greninja sill syncronize making the Water Shurkien become even bigger Boomstick: And when that happens Greninja can use that Water Shuriken to create a Colossal Water Shuriken and knock out a Mega Sceptile in one hit. Still not enough? He can still spin it into a an even bigger Water Shuriken but it spins so fast it turns Orange making it cause more damage. It reminds me of Naruto's Lava Style Rasen-Shuriken and Krillin's Destructo Disk from Dragon Ball Z. Wiz: However if Greninja gets damage so does Ash and when that happens Ash can pass out just like in the Last Time Greninja Battled against Stealth Elf. And while in Ash Greninja form Greninja's Attacks create more damage. Boomstick: Greninja might be able to defeat Stealth Elf... Naruto Uzumaki DEATH BATTLE! Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years